Techniques of analyzing an operation on a web page have been known hitherto. For example, a tool that makes independent analysis of an ActionScript application is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below. Further, a service that allows a user to freely place desired contents in desired positions on a web page provided to the user is disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1.